


Decode

by Enuj



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enuj/pseuds/Enuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when Hiruma turned around to face Mamori.He  looked at her with those deep penetrating green eyes .Then he grinned maniacally.<br/>"You are one nosy manager,eh?" He rooted something on his pocket.<br/>"Kekekeke,I think I might have recorded that on my devil handbook."<br/>He flip the note open and began scribbling there while cackling like a devil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decode

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this story on my FB account ,then moved it FF.net .  
> First time to upload something here in AO3.  
> There might be some grammar mistakes but I'm willing and eager to learn.  
> Reviews,suggestions and comments are welcome!  
> Please bear with me.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

Mamori accidentally overheard Hiruma's conversation with his father . She watched the retreating figure of the blonde devil

quarterback and saw how he had thrown his CP on the waste can .Her 'motherly instinct' kicked in,so she followed him beyond

the dark and empty corridors of the stadium.

"H-Hiruma-kun?"she called after him.

Hiruma stopped on his tracks but didn't face her. "What the hell are you doing here,fucking

manager?" he asked.

"W-well..." she don't know what to say!

"Why don't you go with those brats?Go back to them and tell those brats that I want them to do an afternoon practice," he

grunted.

" Time is gold,so as they always say."

"H-Hiruma-kun..I saw you threw your phone...and the one who called you... is your father,right?I-I'm sorry if I-"

That's when Hiruma turned around to face her.He looked at her with those deep penetrating green eyes .Then he grinned

maniacally.

"You are one nosy manager,eh?" He rooted something on his pocket. "Kekekeke,I think I might have recorded that on my devil

handbook." He flip the note open and began scribbling there while cackling like a devil himself.

"W-why did you ignore him?H-he just wanted to talk to you-"

"'Tch!You don't know what you're talking about,damn manager," Hiruma eyed her seriously. "The best that you can do is to stop

acting like a damned mother hen."

Mamori bit her lower lip. "But if you need someone you could talk to...I- I'm just...here...you can talk to me."

"I don't need a fucking baby sitter! Stay away from me,got it?"

"And what if..." she watched Hiruma's eyes glinted dangerously at her. She wet her lips nervously. "What if ...I don't?"

To her surprise, Hiruma leaned closer to her . Her face a few inches away from him. She could even smell him;he smelled like

gun powder and mint.

And to her surprise and annoyance,she find his scent ,comforting. She wield her face not to blush at their close proximity. It also

seems that her heart stopped beating for a while.They stood there for like an eternity.

His cold green eyes meeting her warm blue eyes.

"H-Hiruma- "

"Stay away from me.Or else,you are so gonna regret it,fucking manager." With that,he suddenly moved away from her and walks

away leaving her in daze.


End file.
